The present invention relates to a time difference correction circuit for brightness and chrominance signals.
As shown in FIG. 1, in playback operation of a prior VCR(Video Cassette Recorder) system, a teletext signal or a video signal recorded on a tape(1) is detected by a head(2) and the detected signal passes via preamplifier(3) to the frequency demodulator(4) and the low pass filter for 3MHz(5) in sequence to detect a brightness signal.
On the other hand, the signal of the tape(1) detected through the head(2) passes through a second low-pass filter(9), a main converter(10) and the band pass filter(11) in sequence to detect a chrominance signal.
The detected brightness and chrominance signals are added through the adder(6) to produce a composite video signal(7).
However, the prior VCR system has a disadvantage that when the date recorded in tape(1) is played back time difference between brightness and chrominance signals is generated by characteristics of its products so that it is likely that a brightness signal deviates from a chrominance signal and therefore a picture image is not clear at the high frequency characteristics of a brightness signal.